Stocking
Stocking Anarchy (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, transliterated as ("Anarchy Stocking") is one of the two lead protagonists in Lunar adventures She is a gothic female angel. Like her sister, she appears to be in her late teens ( 16-19), and has long navy blue/pink hair and teal/cyan eyes. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters. Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Personality and Interests Stocking is a levelheaded and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking greatly enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she insists all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking can usually be seen eating various desserts throughout the series. despite this she seems to love Gordon ( Much to Starfires and Loris Jealousy ) that she would be happy. Abilities To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stocking displays a supernatural proficiency with her katanas. This includes the ability to spin the blades fast enough to effortlessly deflect bullets, the ability to send out razor-sharp slicing waves by swinging her weapons, and the ability to spin like a top with her swords extended to damage everyone around her. It has been stated by Garterbelt that, contrarily to her sister, she emphasizes skill over power.Mysteriously, her plushie Honekoneko has once been seen breathing fire. ClothingEdit Stocking's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black and blue striped stockings and black pumps. She also wore a black sleeves dress with purple low-cut chuck Taylor's with a bow on the dress with black and indigo striped stockings. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita and gothic fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels.Like Panty, Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series, including a blue bathing suit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", a sailor lolita-inspired outfit in "Catfight Club" and a black formal dress in " the Daten City", and pink picnic dress. Relationships Gordon Panty and Gordon's Relationship is always in love As Panty kissed Gordon on the cheek caused him to feel Jolly with her but they sometimes get into arguments but they can forgive each other At first she was sorry but joined the team ( Much to Loris Objection ) Edd Panty and Edd able to help inventions but can be friends Sweets Edit Throughout the series, Stocking either eats or mentions wanting to eat a variety of sweets, including: *Jean-Paul Heaven *Whity-White's special roll cake. *Sparkling Queen Nougat *Prickles *Frankfurters *Free Franky's Frankfurters Gallery Stocking_by_natsu623-d30vir3.png|Stocking during transformation. Stocking-Transormation.jpg|Stocking during transformation. Stock8.jpg|Stocking pole dancing. Stocking_concept.jpg|Stocking concept design. Anarchy.Stocking.full.419474.jpg|Stocking's transformation completed Mother_fuck.jpg|True quote Images (2).jpg|Stocking's favorite type of food Stocking_(2).jpg|Stocking using her weapon ThVN5Z6KDH.jpg|Stocking transforms her stocking that she took off Demon.jpg|Stocking saying she is "actually a demon" ( Much to Gordon's Shock ) 2956670_1345269518778.28res_256_300.jpg|Stocking Crying over Gordon being Mad 9a-5.jpg|Stocking at the beach With Gordon much to his embarrassment 7a1.png|Stocking in Her underwear in front of Gordon Stocking Anarchy.png|Stocking holding her plush doll gordon and panty.png|poster IMG_0745.JPG|stocking eats her cake IMG_0694.PNG|stocking is jealous Panty_&_Stocking_4_5.png|stocking in the bathtub 45413701-352-k604406.jpg|poor stocking giphy.gif|stocking on a chase 640px-Anarchy_Stocking_full_366937.jpg|stocking smiles a2ca8f39fd7d0c7354341a3ce08d3f04c38fc37f_hq.gif|having a tea party 524488-bigthumbnail.jpg|beach fight b33.png|stocking in her sitting pose stocking_in_pajamas_by_getchanceandluck-d34m6u4.png|in pajamas giphy (1).gif|anime transformation pantyandstocking_gif_by_idegz-da84hpo.gif|relaxation stocking_anarchy__by_uichanrainbow-d5os4bg.png|eating her cake pswg__anarchy_stocking__by_tomoe_chi-d45ueb3.jpg|in her Gothic clothes large.jpg|in her sailor clothes Untitled 4.png|she loves Gordon ( Much to James,Henry and Edwards Dismay )